


Brotherhood

by Auzo



Series: Cin Vhetin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorians (Star Wars), Mentioned Bo-Katan Kryze, Mentioned Boba Fett, Vode An (Star Wars), brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzo/pseuds/Auzo
Summary: Din’s tired and just wants to sleep. Paz is hovering. And Woves isn’t helping.
Series: Cin Vhetin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Din has become the Mandalore albeit reluctantly. And while the journey hasn't been smooth, the Mandalorians have come to accept their unlikely but resilient leader.
> 
> This is just a short little oneshot of Mandalorian shenanigans.
> 
> Haven't watched Clone Wars and Rebels, and haven't read the comics. So forgive me if there's any inconsistencies.

To say that he was tired was an understatement. He was beyond exhausted. If it wasn’t for the mere fact that collapsing in front of two dozen Mandalorians was unequivocally undignified and outright embarrassing, he’d probably find the nearest tree stump and pass out. 

And, of course, Paz’s presence was more than enough incentive not to keel over where he was standing. He’d probably never hear the end of it. But, kriff, was he tired. Maybe he should have taken Woves’ offer to take the first watch.

“You okay, Djarin?”

Din looked at Paz, a little surprised at the almost quiet whisper coming from the bigger man. Has he always been capable of speaking without almost shouting? Din blinked. He must be really out of it if all his able to think about is the volume of Paz's voice.

There was an incomprehensible noise that came out of the blue helmet which Din suspiciously thought was something profane that was probably directed at him.

“You’ve been really quiet,” Paz grumbled, “I know you don’t like to talk much but you haven’t uttered a single word after you ordered to secure the wounded on board.” Din could have sworn there was a hint of worry on the other man’s tone. “The others have noticed. They’re worried.”

“I’m fine.” Which may have come out a little rougher than he intended with the look Paz was giving him. “I just want to get out of here as soon as possible,” he sighed, “Somewhere quiet. Safe.” _So I can finally sleep_ , he thought. He really wasn’t making much sense but Paz probably got the gist of it.

Paz’s helmet tilted slightly and after a few seconds pause asked, “You’re not injured, are you? Are you trying to hide your injuries again?”

Din groaned. One time. It was just that one time. “Vizla!” He hissed. 

“Is something wrong?” Woves asked cautiously, as he approached them.

Din sighed, noting that almost everyone’s attention was now on them. Not that they weren’t discrete about it, but he could feel their curious gaze behind the helmets as they tried to sneak a glance.

Paz let out an amused snort, looking a little too smug at getting a rile out of him which probably was his goal all along, “He’s fine. Just _Gedin'la_. Is everything set?” 

Axe answered with an affirmative and turned to Din with an overly deliberate cheery tone, “Just waiting for your orders, Boss.” 

Din rolled his eyes, lamenting to whatever deities existed how he ended up in this position. “Let’s go,” he grunted irritably, pushing past the two highly amused Mandalorians.

“You heard the Mandalore. We’re going home!” 

Din sighed again.

Later, when they were safely in hyperspace, Din noticed Axe had punched in the coordinates to Tatooine. When asked about it, the other Mandalorian just shrugged and said Fett had finally procured the supplies they asked and since they were near Arkanis sector, might as well pick it up. He’d already sent the other two ships with the wounded to go on ahead and send word to Bo-Katan.

Din stared at Woves and then to Paz who had apparently already fallen asleep on the co-pilot chair. 

“Fett’s already expecting us,” Woves said and turned to him with a kriff-eating grin, “So why don’t you go get some rest, Boss. Vizla here agreed to take over in a couple of hours. We’ll wake you up when we reach Tatooine.”

Oh the scheming bastards.

Maybe being Mandalore wasn’t too bad. 

Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gedin'la - cranky


End file.
